Unfinished Business
by YanksLuver
Summary: Seven years later, Allison returns to take care of unfinished business in the form of Will and his family, which results in Syd being forced to make a decision that could change her life forever.


Title: Unfinished Business  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Drama/Some romantic overtones  
  
Spoilers: "The Telling"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: Seven years later, Allison returns to take care of unfinished business in the form of Will and his family, which results in Syd being forced to make a decision that could change her life forever.  
  
Note: This is in response to the October fic challenge on Sd-1.com. The requirements were: death of a main character; the quote "Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, rage against the dying of the light" by Dylan Thomas; A Halloween costume; and the word 'eerie'. For S/V fans, it's not really an S/V fic, but important stuff does happen with them. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! :) ~Steph  
  
* * * Unfinished Business: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
She hadn't seen him in seven years.  
  
The look in his eyes as she plunged the knife into his chest, that look of betrayal, was still burnt into her memory.  
  
How quickly that look had changed to horror and pain haunted her to this day.  
  
Allison Doren wasn't supposed to feel anything for her marks. She had been taught to cut herself off emotionally. She had learned how to shut off her emotions and feelings. But Will Tippin had struck a cord in her. He had been different. He had truly trusted her, believed in her...loved her. Although she knew he didn't really feel those things for her, but rather for Francie, a part of her couldn't help but think that maybe a piece of him did feel something for her...Just her.  
  
Allison moved about the darkened house silently, the moon illuminating her face every so often and casting shadows everywhere.  
  
It was a nice Ranch-style house, the standard Witness Protection issued home. But he and his family had made it their own. Will Tippin, or as he was now known, Jake Lyman, had taken a job at a small newspaper and married a year after moving to Cleveland, Ohio. Soon after, he and his wife, Kerry, who was a teacher, welcomed a little girl, Rachel. Rachel was now five.  
  
The house had a lived-in and comfortable look to it. It was decorated in soft earth tones. Rachel's toys were scattered about, but not in a messy way. Pictures lined the walls and furniture. Allison picked one up and ran her fingernail across the glass. It was a recent one. Will, Kerry and Rachel were holding pumpkins and smiling. They looked so happy; Allison almost couldn't stand it. She placed the picture face down on the mantel.  
  
Allison continued to move through the house, freezing when she heard a noise. It was soft, almost inaudible. An untrained ear wouldn't have noticed it. She surveyed her surroundings, peering through the darkness. She didn't see or hear anything again and decided it must have been the house settling.  
  
She moved down the hallway, stopping at the little girl's room. Allison poked her head in and looked at the sleeping child. Rachel lay on her back on the bed, her legs spread far apart and her golden curls falling across her pillow in a halo. Allison noticed she wasn't wearing pajamas, but rather a Halloween costume. She was a cheerleader. She wore a blue and white pleated skirt and a sweater of the same colors, with a megaphone and embroidered letters on her chest. She'd either fallen asleep with her costume on and her parents didn't want to risk waking her to remove it, or she'd stubbornly refused to take it off and chosen to sleep in it. Allison smiled, noting the little girl's expression. She seemed like a strong- willed child. She decided it was the latter.  
Allison continued down the hall to the master bedroom. She opened the door and entered noiselessly. Will lay sleeping in the queen size bed, his wife curled up to his side, arm draped across his chest. Rachel, she realized, was little more than a miniature Kerry. Her golden curls formed a similar halo on her pillow.  
  
Allison stood at the foot of the bed, just watching them. For a moment, she had second thoughts. She considered leaving now and starting over somewhere. She didn't have to return to Sark. She could just disappear and leave this family in peace. But she had her orders. She hadn't finished the job seven years ago and Sark didn't like unfinished business. Neither did she. She had to do this. It had taken her seven years to track him down and she wasn't about to stop now.  
  
She raised her gun and aimed it at the sleeping couple. Just then, Will stirred and slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that she was standing at the foot of the bed. As he did, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream.  
  
Allison smiled sadly, ignoring a tear as it trickled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, before firing fatal shots into him and his wife.  
  
Allison never saw the terrified little girl standing in the doorway, watching her parents being killed. The child was too scared to scream, but knew enough to hide.  
  
Allison left the master bedroom and headed toward the little girl's room. She didn't want to do this. She'd pleaded with Sark to spare the child's life, but it had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
No loose ends.  
  
She looked in Rachel's room again, surprised to find it now empty. Allison moved quietly through the house, listening for the slightest sound. She heard nothing. She entered the kitchen, stopping suddenly. She'd heard something. There it was again. It was a hiccup. She followed the sound to a cupboard next to the dishwasher. She slowly bent down and opened the door.  
  
Staring back at her with tears streaming down her face, was Rachel. Her lip quivered as she whispered, "Please, don't kill me."  
  
Allison swallowed hard, studying the frightened child for a long moment. She saw a piece of herself in her. An innocent little girl, scared of what might happen next.  
  
She'd been innocent once. It seemed like so long ago.  
  
Allison smiled slightly at Rachel and said, "I never saw you," before closing the door.  
  
And that's just what she'd tell Sark, she thought, as she exited the home.  
  
She hated loose ends though. Unfinished business drove her insane.  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as Sydney entered the conference room and looked at Vaughn, she knew something was wrong. He sat at a chair, his right hand cradling his head. He looked up when he saw her, his eyes confirming what she already knew.  
  
Something was very wrong.  
  
She took a seat across from him and leaned forward.  
  
"Vaughn, what's wrong? They told me to come in and speak to you as soon as I got here. What happened? Is it Lauren?"  
  
Vaughn slowly met her eyes. "It's Will, Syd."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. "What about Will? What happened?"  
  
Vaughn swallowed hard before going on. "Last night, someone broke into his home and killed Will and his wife."  
  
Sydney felt like she'd be punched in the stomach. She inhaled haltingly, shaking her head back and forth. The tears came almost instantly, but she paid them no attention. Her mouth hung open, as if trying to say something, but no words emerged. She finally cupped a hand to her mouth to strangle her sobs. Her body went limp and she slumped forward.  
  
Vaughn moved towards her, catching her body and cradling it in his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder and cried into it, her nails digging into his suit jacket, as if holding on for dear life.  
  
They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, until she finally pulled away and roughly wiped at her face with the back of her hand. Then, suddenly, her eyes widened again. "Oh my God. Vaughn, what about Rachel? Is Rachel okay?"  
  
Vaughn nodded, "Yes, she's fine. Physically, at least."  
  
Sydney's brow furrowed. "I don't understand. Why wasn't she killed, too?"  
  
He shrugged. "From what we've gathered so far, Rachel hid from the killer. She hid for five hours before feeling safe enough to run to the neighbors and tell them what happened."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"She's here. She's being evaluated by the agency's child psychiatrist."  
  
Sydney jumped up from her seat, "I need to see her."  
  
Vaughn slowly stood. "Okay, but there's something you need to know. She hasn't said a word since telling the neighbors what happened."  
  
She inhaled deeply, "Okay." She paused and looked at Vaughn, her voice emerging softly. "She won't remember me. I haven't seen her since she was one. But I need to see her now. She's all I have left of Will.  
  
Vaughn nodded, placing his hand on her back and guiding her to the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney and Vaughn entered Dr. Elliot's office, their eyes immediately falling on the little girl playing with dolls at a child's size table. Dr. Elliot walked over to them and spoke quietly.  
  
"She's in shock. She hasn't spoken. It's to be expected. She's suffered a terrible trauma."  
  
"How long do you think it will last?" Sydney asked, eyeing the child.  
  
Dr. Elliot shook her head, "There's no way to tell. In most cases, it's temporary, lasting anywhere from hours to days to weeks. But we just don't know right now." Dr. Elliot looked over at Rachel, "Right now, she's engaged in play therapy. Since she won't talk, we're using her actions to determine how she's feeling."  
  
"Can I go sit next to her?"  
  
"Yes. You may speak to her, but try not to mention any of what's happened."  
  
Sydney nodded, walking to the child. She sat down on the floor and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, Rachel. I'm Sydney. You probably don't remember me."  
  
Rachel didn't acknowledge her presence. She just continued to play with her Barbie dolls.  
  
Sydney smiled, "I like your dolls. They're really pretty."  
  
Dr. Elliot and Vaughn came to stand close by. Dr. Elliot watched Rachel closely. Rachel took a Ken doll and laid it flat on its back. Then she took one of the Barbies and placed it next to the Ken. She stopped for a moment, just staring at the two dolls, before taking another one and standing it up in front of the two dolls. Slowly, she raised the standing dolls arms and pointed them in the direction of the dolls.  
  
Dr. Elliot motioned to Sydney with her head. Sydney stood up and all three walked to a corner of the room.  
  
Dr. Elliot gestured toward Rachel. "You just saw a re-enactment of the crime. She witnessed what happened."  
  
Sydney's mouth opened, the thought of such a young child witnessing her own parents' murder too much to handle. Sydney squeezed her eyes shut and hurried out of the room. Vaughn followed after her. He found Sydney leaning up against the wall outside Dr. Elliot's office.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "That little girl is never going to get over that. She's going to have to live with those images for the rest of her life."  
  
Vaughn nodded and spoke softly, "I know."  
  
Sydney rubbed at her eyes and took a deep breath. "What happens to her now?"  
  
"Well, we'll keep her under observation for a few days. Hopefully, we'll get a statement from her about what happened.Who did this."  
  
Sydney's eyes narrowed. "We already know who did this, Vaughn. She didn't finish the job seven years ago and now she has."  
  
Vaughn's expression grew concerned at the tone of her voice, "Sydney, you're right. It probably was Allison, but-..."  
  
"There's no room for doubt. It was her."  
  
"Fine, I don't disagree, but you can't do anything rash. I know you're hurting right now, but let the agency do its job. We'll find her and Sark and they'll both spend the rest of their lives behind bars."  
  
Sydney looked down at the ground, "And Rachel will spend the rest of her life remembering the day she saw her parents killed."  
  
With that, she moved past Vaughn and walked down the hall.  
  
* * * *  
  
Three days later, Sydney and many of Will's former CIA colleagues gathered in Ohio for the funeral. Sydney sat in the front row, staring straight ahead. She had no more tears to cry. She'd done this far too many times.  
  
Finally, it was her turn to give the eulogy. Someone had given a eulogy for Kerry and now it was her turn to give one for Will.  
  
She slowly climbed the steps to the podium. She took her place behind it, adjusting the microphone and forcing herself to look out at the sea of faces.  
  
She cleared her throat before beginning, "My name is Sydney Bristow. I had been friends with Will since college. Actually, many of you knew him as Jake. That was not his real name though. For reasons I can't fully divulge, Will was forced to start a new life here in Ohio. I didn't get to see him often, but I know he was happy here. He'd made a great life for himself. He had a wonderful wife and beautiful daughter that he loved very much.  
  
"Anyone who knew Will, even as Jake, knew that he believed in the truth. He was a reporter and the truth was paramount to him. Sometimes, it got him into trouble, but he never stopped his quest for truth. I know that he hated having to lie to the new people in his life. There was pressure to keep that lie going even in death, but I knew that he wouldn't have wanted that. He would have wanted you all to know the truth, or at least as much as is allowed.  
  
"Will was a fighter. He was a survivor. If you asked him, he would have denied it. He didn't think of himself as brave or strong, but he was. He overcame a lot to get where he was. And he always chose the high road, even when it would have been easier to take the low one. It may seem like he died without a fight, but he didn't." Sydney took a deep breath as she went on, "One of my favorite poets is Dylan Thomas. Will never liked poetry much, but I know he loved this quote of his, 'Do not go gentle into that good night. Old age should burn and rave at close of day. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'"  
  
Sydney swallowed hard, as she felt her throat begin to close up. "Will was taken from us far too soon. He did not get a chance to grow old with his wife. He'll never watch his daughter graduate from college or dance with her at her wedding. And though it may seem like he died without a fight, he did not. Will could have given up many times in his life, but he never did. Even when he was forced to live a lie, he used his job to seek the truth. You see, that's what the dying of the light was to Will. The loss of truth. And, boy, did he rage. That is how he shall be remembered."  
  
Sydney bowed her head and slowly made her way back to her seat. She looked at Vaughn, who offered her a comforting smile and placed his hand over hers.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney and Vaughn had been silent throughout most of the plane trip back home. Vaughn finally turned to Sydney.  
  
"Syd, I know you don't want to think about this now-..."  
  
"That's right, I don't."  
  
He shook his head. "There's a little girl to consider."  
  
Sydney turned to him, "I know what you're going to say."  
  
"I didn't bring it up before because it was still so new and there was so much going on, but it has to be discussed."  
  
Sydney dropped her head. "I know." She rubbed at her eyes and met Vaughn's gaze. "I had only seen Will twice in the last seven years. You know how complicated it was for those meetings to be arranged. The first time was a few months after my return. The second was four years ago, right after Rachel's first birthday."  
  
~~Four Years Earlier~~  
  
Will threw the door open to the hotel room, smiling when he saw Sydney. They embraced, holding onto each other for a few long moments.  
  
They had been forced to meet in a neutral location for safety reasons. Will and his wife had flown to Minneapolis and checked into a hotel under different names. Sydney had done the same.  
  
They finally pulled back and Sydney walked over to Kerry.  
  
"Hi, Kerry," she greeted her with a smile.  
  
Kerry returned the smile. "Hi, Sydney. "Thank you so much for coming."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Of course. I only wish we could do this more often."  
  
Sydney looked around the room, finally spotting Rachel sitting on the floor playing. She smiled and knelt down to her. "Hi, Rachel." She turned and looked at Will and Kerry. "She is so beautiful."  
  
Will nodded, "Well, yeah, she does have my looks."  
  
Kerry and playfully hit Will's arm, before all three moved to the small table that sat by the windows, taking their seats.  
Sydney glanced over at the little girl, "How is she? She must be walking by now."  
  
Will beamed with fatherly pride. "Are you kidding? She's running. Seriously, I signed her up for a 50K."  
  
Kerry smiled and placed her arm across her husband's shoulders, "He always has been prone to exaggeration. Let's just say fatherhood has exacerbated the condition."  
  
Sydney chuckled, realizing just how much she'd missed being with Will. They lapsed into silence, the couple's expressions growing serious. Will placed his arms on the table, clasping his hands together.  
  
"Syd, there's something we want to ask you."  
  
"Okay," Syd replied, her brow wrinkling in curiosity.  
  
Will glanced at Kerry before going on, "As you know, Rachel just turned one. Since then, we've been evaluating our lives and taking precautions to ensure that Rachel's future is a bright one. Well, we made out our will and now we have to choose a guardian for Rachel in case anything should happen to us.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened in shock, realizing where they were going with this.  
  
Will went on, "Sydney, we'd like you to care for Rachel if anything were to happen to us."  
  
Sydney shook her head in disbelief, searching for words. "You...you can't be serious. Will, I'm in no position to care for a child. My job is dangerous and it takes me away from home so much. You must have someone else who would be a better choice."  
  
Kerry shrugged her shoulders, "Well, Will's sister is in the Peace Corps now, so she's out of the question. As you may or may not know, his parents were placed in a retirement home earlier this year. My parents were killed in a car accident three years ago. I have no siblings."  
  
Sydney couldn't stop shaking her head. "Well, what about other family members? Or close friends?"  
  
Will sighed. "Syd, we've gone through everyone. And we keep coming back to you. Our friends and family are great, but when we think about someone raising our daughter for us, we think of a certain person. We think of you."  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. "But I'm the reason we're sitting in a hotel room right now. The people I care about get hurt. Are you willing to expose your daughter to that kind of risk?"  
Kerry smiled, "I know we don't know each other well, but Will has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you. He told me how strong and brave you are. How you would do anything for the people you love. That's the kind of mother I want for my child. I know you would do anything to protect her."  
  
Sydney lowered her eyes. "I just don't know."  
  
Will grinned, "Look, Syd, if it makes any difference at all, we don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time."  
  
Sydney forced a smile, as she met his eyes. She could see how much he wanted this. She'd taken so much away from him, how could she deny him this?  
  
She inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. Then she nodded her head, "Okay, I'll do it."  
  
Kerry's lips spread into a wide smile and Will practically jumped across the table to throw his arms around Sydney.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Silence was Sydney's only reply. .  
  
~~Present: Four Years Later~~  
  
Sydney played with her seatbelt, as she finished recounting the events to Vaughn.  
  
"I never in a million years thought it would happen."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "I know, but it has. Syd, legally she's yours."  
  
Sydney leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. "How am I supposed to take care of a child? She deserves better than I can give her."  
  
Vaughn moved in his seat to face her. She opened her eyes and met his. "Rachel couldn't ask for a better person to take care of her."  
  
"But I'm never home. Who's going to care for her while I'm away?"  
  
"You'll figure something out. You always do."  
  
"I grew up with a nanny, Vaughn. I know what that's like. I don't want that for Rachel."  
  
Vaughn sighed, touching Sydney's face so she would look at him. "You have three choices, Syd. Although you are legally Rachel's guardian, you can relinquish your rights and she will be given to the state. From there, I'm sure family and friends will fight for custody, during which time Rachel will live in a foster home. Or you can take her and make it work to the best of your abilities." He paused for a long moment and offered her a pointed look, "And you know what the third choice is. The decision is yours."  
  
Sydney nodded, leaning her head against the chair and looking out the window.  
  
She had a decision to make.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Sydney returned home, she went straight to Dr. Elliot's office. Rachel was coloring on the floor.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She still hasn't spoken."  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
Sydney sat down next to Rachel. She looked down at her picture and smiled.  
  
"I love your picture, Rachel. It's really pretty."  
  
Rachel had drawn a picture of a rainbow...across a black sky. It was more than a little revealing of the girl's emotional state.  
  
Sydney sat quietly watching Rachel draw, when she thought she heard her say something.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. "Rachel? Did you say something?"  
  
The little girl kept drawing, but Sydney was sure she heard her mutter something again. She looked at Dr. Elliot, who had come closer.  
  
"Rachel?" Sydney asked again.  
  
"I never saw you," Rachel whispered, this time looking up at Sydney with big blue eyes.  
  
Sydney and Dr. Elliot exchanged looks.  
Sydney walked to Dr. Eilliot, who spoke softly. "We know that she hid from the killer. What we didn't know is whether or not the killer found her, but spared her life. I think now we have our answer."  
  
Sydney shook her head back and forth. "I don't think so. I know who did this. She is merciless. She wouldn't have spared her. It's impossible."  
  
Dr. Elliot looked at Rachel as she spoke, "I've been doing this for a long time, Agent Bristow. And I've learned to count on one thing: Nothing is impossible."  
  
Sydney glanced at Rachel, "I'm taking her home with me."  
  
"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."  
  
"She's speaking now, Dr. Elliot. There's nothing more you can do at the moment. Maybe being in a home setting will improve her condition even more. I'll bring her by everyday so you can evaluate her. I have a decision to make soon, but, for the time being, she's my responsibility."  
  
"And what about the person who killed her parents? How can you be sure that she won't try to finish the job?"  
  
Sydney shrugged, "You told me she spared her, Dr. Elliot. I have to believe that won't change now."  
  
Or so she hoped.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sark came up behind Allison, placing his head next to hers and whispering in her ear.  
  
"You failed once seven years ago. You allowed Will to live. Sydney, too. And now you allowed that child to live."  
  
"She's an innocent child, Sark."  
  
"There's no such thing," he replied coldly.  
  
"I told you. I couldn't find her."  
  
He smiled bitterly, "You expect me to believe that someone of your quality was outsmarted by a mere child?"  
  
"That's what happened."  
  
He hissed into her ear, "No, it is not. You spared her. You must be getting soft on me, Allison. If I cannot count on you to do your job, then I have no need for you. Is that clear?"  
  
Allison nodded, understanding the not-so-subtle threat.  
  
"Good," he replied with a grin. "I want them both dead by tonight."  
  
* * * *  
  
Sydney smiled, as she tucked Rachel into the bed in her guest room. She touched her hair, as the little girl stared at her in silence.  
  
"Goodnight, Rachel. Sweet dreams."  
  
Rachel never said a word, but watched as Sydney left the room.  
  
Sydney smiled at Vaughn who was waiting outside the bedroom. "Thanks for coming with me."  
  
"No problem. Everything is going to be fine, Syd. You'll see. We're close to finding Allison and Sark. We're going to make them both pay for what they did to that little girl."  
  
Sydney nodded and saw him to the door. "Thanks again."  
  
"Goodnight, Sydney," he said with a smile, before heading towards his car.  
  
Sydney watched him pull away and then closed the door. She headed to the bathroom, stripping her clothes off and letting them fall to the floor in a pile. She ran the water and filled the bathtub with bubbles. She slowly entered the warm water and leaned her head against the cool tile, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.  
  
Then she heard it. A slight creak.  
  
Sydney's eyes flew open, her senses fully alert.  
  
She didn't hear it again and was just about to decide that it was one of those random, harmless noises that houses make, when she heard it again.  
  
This time there was no mistaking it. Someone was in the house.  
  
Sydney quietly, but quickly, jumped out of the water and grabbed her robe from behind the door. She slipped into it and then flipped off the light in the bathroom. Slowly, she opened the door and peered outside. The entire house had been plunged into darkness. Sydney had left a light on in the living room, but it was now off.  
She left the bathroom and moved silently down the hall to Rachel's bedroom. She entered and quietly woke the sleeping child.  
  
"Rachel, honey, I need you to hide for me again. Just like you did before."  
  
Sydney knew that Rachel wouldn't be spared again, but there was nothing more she could do. She opened one of the drawers in the bureau and removed some of the child's clothes. She threw them in the closet and then placed the frightened girl in the drawer. She prayed that Allison wouldn't think to look there.  
  
Then she left the room and headed towards the living room. The moon's light cast shadows across the room, giving life to inanimate objects and lending an eerie quality to the space.  
  
Sydney got the distinct feeling she was not alone in the room. She slowly spun around and saw the dark outline of a figure by the couch.  
  
Allison smiled, "We meet again."  
  
Sydney reacted with all of the pain and anger she'd been carrying over the loss of Will. She ran at Allison, aiming her foot at her stomach. Allison blocked the kick with her hands and caught Sydney's foot. She tried to force her to ground, but Sydney lifted her other leg and kicked Allison's out from beneath her. They both fell to the ground. Sydney realized that Allison had been carrying a gun and it now lay between them. She crawled towards it, but Allison's foot kicked it out of the way before she could reach it. In the same motion, her foot connected with Sydney's jaw and sent her flying backwards.  
  
Allison stood up and walked over to Sydney. She stood over her. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Sydney swung her legs and knocked Allison to the ground. Sydney scrambled to her feet, but just as she was about to reach Allison, a shot rang out and a stinging coursed through her shoulder. She staggered backwards, her mouth dropping open.  
  
Allison jumped to her feet and walked towards Sydney, an evil grin  
upon her face.  
  
"I hate unfinished business. Don't you?"  
  
She aimed the gun at Sydney's head and was just about to pull the trigger, when a blast came from behind her and she slumped forward. Allison fell to her knees and then backwards, revealing Vaughn standing in the doorway, the gun pointed at her.  
  
He rushed to Syd's side, immediately placing pressure on the wound. She smiled weakly at him, "You came back."  
  
He nodded, his eyes clouding with emotion. "I had a feeling that night all of those years ago, but I ignored it. I've never stopped regretting it. I had the same feeling tonight after I left. I chose not to make the same mistake twice."  
  
Sydney winced and then looked up into his eyes. "You know, I can take care of myself."  
  
Vaughn laughed. "That's the understatement of the century." He took her hand in his and met her gaze, his voice growing soft. "I know you can, Syd. But sometimes you don't have to."  
  
Vaughn helped Sydney to her feet. Just as she regained her balance, she noticed Allison start to lift her head. Sydney moved to stand over her.  
  
"Unfinished business? Yeah, can't stand it," she replied, before landing a kick to her jaw.  
  
Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Rachel. She's in the middle drawer of the dresser in the guest bedroom."  
  
Vaughn nodded and quickly went to get the child. He met Sydney outside moments later, Rachel nestled in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Sydney smiled at the sight of them. Something about that image just seemed right.  
  
She touched Rachel's cheek and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, sweetheart."  
  
Rachel didn't say a word, but the look in her eyes told Sydney she was starting to believe that.  
  
All three sat down on the top step of the patio, one of Vaughn's arms still holding Rachel and the other draped across Sydney's shoulders.  
  
* * * *  
  
Two days later, Sydney opened the door and found Vaughn staring back at her.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi," he replied with a bright smile.  
  
She moved to allow him entrance.  
  
"How's Rachel?" he asked, as Sydney closed the door behind him.  
  
"She's doing better. She's starting to talk now."  
  
Vaughn nodded, "That's great, Syd." They lapsed into silence until he added, "Well, I just came by to see how you two are doing and to let you know that we've got a couple of leads on Sark. We're gonna get him, Syd."  
  
Sydney walked to the couch to sit down and he followed, taking his place by her side.  
  
She looked at him. "I'm glad you came actually. I have something I want to tell you. I made a decision."  
  
Vaughn raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes. I'm the living the CIA, Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn bobbed his head, not at all surprised. "I see."  
  
"It's time. I've been putting my job ahead of everyone and everything since I was eighteen years old. It's taken so much away from me. I've put it ahead of everything and I've paid the price. It's time for me to put my needs and the needs of another ahead of it."  
  
Vaughn smiled, "You seem pretty sure."  
  
Sydney shrugged sadly, "I think I knew the moment you told me they were gone. I just wasn't ready to face it yet."  
  
"Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Virginia. Saint Leo University in Langley has a position in Lit opening up next semester. They said I can have it I want it."  
  
Vaughn smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Langley. Home of CIA headquarters. Interesting."  
  
Syd looked at him curiously. "It's just a coincidence. I will no longer be affiliated with the CIA."  
  
Vaughn nodded, "No, it's interesting because it just so happens that I found out there's a position at Langley opening up that's perfect for me. They said it's mine if I want it."  
  
Sydney's eyes widened. "Langley? What about Lauren? Is there something for her there, too?"  
  
Vaughn shook his head, yet the look in his eyes wasn't sadness, but relief. "It's over, Syd. Lauren and I have both known for some time, but I guess we didn't want to face it. We tried to make it work..."  
  
His voice trailed off as he met her gaze. They looked at each other for a long moment, realizing what this meant. Sydney swallowed hard, afraid that if she dared to believe it, then it would become untrue.  
  
Her brow furrowed. "So, you're moving to Langley. When did you decide-..."  
  
A gentle smile pulled at his lips, "I knew what you'd decide, Sydney, even if you didn't allow yourself to realize it. I made a few calls, found out about the position at the University. I knew that in time you'd find out about it, too. I made a few more calls and found out there was a position at Langley available for me."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but grin. "How sneaky. It's amazing how well that worked out."  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, well, it's about time something worked out for us."  
  
Sydney's expression grew serious. "You're sure about this?"  
  
Vaughn bobbed his head, as he took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and spoke softly, "This is the first thing I've been sure about in a long time. I want to give it another try, Syd. We'll take it slow. I'll get my own place."  
  
Sydney tried to contain her joy. "I have a child to think about now, you know. Things are going to be very different than they were the first time."  
  
Vaughn leaned forward and spoke softly, "I know and I'm ready for whatever happens. Something felt right about holding that little girl in my arms with you by my side."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but grin.  
  
Vaughn mirrored her expression, a smile in his voice as he spoke, "Plus, I hate unfinished business. Don't you?"  
  
If it was possible, Sydney's grin widened. "Unfinished business? Yeah, can't stand it."  
  
Vaughn squeezed Sydney's hand, their eyes meeting and holding.  
  
*********************************THE END****************************** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. : ) ~Steph 


End file.
